In a call center environment, it is important to understand interactions that call center agents have with programs and applications that are used to handle caller inquiries such as, for example, what application or programs a call center agent uses, or more specifically, a sequences of application and program interactions, and a sequence of data field interactions that a call center agent performs during order processing, customer support, technical support, troubleshooting and/or the like. In call center environments, action discovery is typically accomplished by consultants who work alongside call center agents to understand the steps of the processes being performed, or who manually review recorded call center agent sessions offline. This requires a large time investment from the consultants, increases the time required to complete a process improvement initiative, and is a hindrance to existing process deliveries. In addition, details of the process can be missed utilizing this approach.
The methods and systems described in this disclosure overcome many of the deficiencies of known process recognition approaches by implementing an automatic computer-implemented process recognition process that operates seamlessly with call center communications systems technology behind the scenes while a call center agent is performing his or her duties. This approach provides an accurate, efficient and cost effective way to automatically recognize processes and actions being performed by a call center agent during sessions without the need for human physical observation. Once these processes and actions are understood, they can be leveraged to identify process inefficiencies and bottlenecks.